Aloridan Tel'thalas
=Description= ---- Standing at 5'11, Aloridan Tel'thalas is slightly shorter than the average Blood Elf, and scrawny built to boot. His movements are quick and twitchy, and he is rarely very still. Aloridan has a tenor voice that could be very nice if it belonged to anyone else. Unfortunately Aloridan talks much like he moves: quickly and jarringly. It seems at most times that he is either racing through his words, or drawing them out while he tries to remember what he's saying. The left side of his face is littered with a collection of light scars, and a large scar bisects his left eyebrow and runs diagonally up into his hairline. His face is otherwise quite boyish, creating an odd dissonance. Armor Aloridan wears the same set of enchanted gear day in and day out, excepting for situations in which he would prefer to not be identified as a member of the Dominion. The elaborate red and gold outfit is accented with small inert fel-crystals and embroidered with arcane runes that cover every inch of fabric. While the outfit is usually wrinkled from its constant use, it never shows any other sign of wear, nor any sign of dirt. When some discretion is necessary, he will usually replace the mantle and tabard with a cloak and a Sunreaver tabard. Arms Aloridan has a large collection of enchanted staves which he will switch around as the mood strikes him. His favourites include a trident that is particuarly well-suited for channeling spells through and an ornate dragon-headed staff with a large brush on the end, with which he draw large, simple runes. During his time aiding the Darkspear Rebellion, he started to train in swordplay, and has recently started carrying an enchanted blade in place of his usual staff. In addition to his main weapon, Aloridan always carries a wand that is used mostly for non-combat purposes, but can be repurposed in a pinch. =History= ---- Aloridan Tel'thalas was born in a small Eversong estate to Caladar and Rainiel Tel'thalas. Caladar and his wife ran a small bakery. From a young age, Aloridan showed a propensity for both magic and music. His parents wisely encouraged him to pursue magic, and enrolled him in an academy. Aloridan excelled in the academy, and when his schooling was over he was able to get a position as a Magister's assistant within the Silvermoon Magistrate. Unfortunately for his career, an embarrassing scrying accident during his first year of work kept Aloridan from ever seeing any real advancement within the Magistrate. On account of his lowly position, even for a Magisterial Assistant, Aloridan was generally kept working the most menial jobs. This mostly meant filing paperwork, or delivering documents when a Magister couldn't be bothered to find a construct to do it instead. Aloridan was doing normal filing work when Arthas began his assault on Silvermoon. When word of the attack reached Silvermoon, Aloridan was left behind while other Magisters went to defend Quel'thalas. Ordered to stay out of the way, Aloridan sat around dutifully until the advancing scourge started to destroy the section of the city he was in. Unpracticed with combat magic, Aloridan barely managed to fight his way through the undead before meeting up with a group of civilians being escorted to safety by his future colleage Colius Thalaron, though neither remembers the other was there. While the next few years were a time of much tribulation and excitement for the newly christened Blood Elves, Aloridan's life was pretty dull. Despite all the rebuilding that needed to be done, Aloridan was still somehow saddled with paperwork and grunt work. It wasn't until Dalaran called on the Blood Elves for aide that Aloridan's life started to change. He was assigned to work with the Sunreaver's when they were sent to Dalaran. Unfortunately, Aloridan just traded one form of grunt work for another, and found himself maintaining the Horde's portals in Dalaran. A few years later, shortly after the defeat of Deathwing, Aloridan was given a new assignment. He'd been back on paper filing duty for a while - the need for portals in Dalaran having lessened after Arthas' defeat, but he was finally given a real assignment for the first time in years. He was assigned to assist Syrinthia Runekeeper with her Magisterial work, as her position in the Dominion had left her with little time to handle it herself., but he was also inducted into the ranks of the Dominion himself. Finally having the opportunity to pursue real work, Aloridan excelled in the Dominion's research laboratories. After a year within the Dominion, Aloridan resigned from the Magistrate and devoted himself fully to the Dominion, taking up the position of Head Researcher. Relationships Family *Caladar Tel'thalas - Father - (Deceased) *Rainiel Tel'thalas née Shan'dir - Mother - (Deceased) Friends *Isario Brightweave *Colius Thalaron Aquaintances *Setrien Dawnlight *Syrinthia Runekeeper *Anashae Dawnbringer *Suyiko Riversnout Enemies *Haeldrin Brightspell Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Mages Category:The Fireborne